Mosh
He would make several appearances in the World Wrestling Federation as an enhancement talent in 1993 under the name Chaz Ware. Mosh made his debut with Thrasher as The Flying Nuns, with Mosh as Mother Smucker and Thrasher as Sister Angelica; debuting on the premiere broadcast of Shotgun Saturday Night along with Brother Love in 1997. Mosh and Thrasher were best known as The Headbangers, a pair of metal fans who dressed in long plaid skirts. They wrestled in the WWF throughout the late-1990s, briefly holding the WWF Tag Team Championship in 1997. After Thrasher suffered a knee injury in May 1999, Mosh was renamed Beaver Cleavage. He appeared in black-and-white vignettes with his "mother", the voluptuous Mrs. Cleavage, and the two would exchange sexual innuendos (e.g. Mrs. Cleavage would offer Beaver some of "Mother's milk" when he complained that his cereal was dry). The gimmick was quickly scrapped. On June 28, Mosh, now calling himself Chaz, ridiculed the Beaver Cleavage gimmick and identified Mrs. Cleavage as his girlfriend, Marianna. Chaz and Marianna feuded with Meat and his female entourage, then with Prince Albert. Chaz left Marianna on the September 9 episode of SmackDown!, and she begged him to take her back throughout the night. On the September 13 episode of Raw, Marianna came to ringside with a black eye, and it was implied that Chaz had beaten her. Over the following weeks, Chaz would be on the receiving end of beatdowns from various wrestlers as well as being screwed out of matches by officials, all of whom were angry at Chaz for allegedly beating Marianna. Marianna attempted to have police arrest Chaz, but he was saved by the intervention of Thrasher, who showed film that demonstrated that Marianna was lying. She was arrested, and the Headbangers were reformed. The Headbangers then took on a gimmick where they would dress as the opponents that they feuded with, such as the Dudley Boyz and the Mean Street Posse. They later turned heel, and began to dress in drag, most notably wearing breast cones. In June 2000, Mosh, once again known as Chaz, formed a new tag team with D'Lo Brown known as Lo Down. They enjoyed minor success, but were paired with Tiger Ali Singh and given the gimmicks of two bitter Sikh wrestlers who felt that they were being held down. They were given new ring attire, incorporating turbans and sashes, began using Tiger's entrance music, and were even given Arabic sounding names on one episode of Sunday Night Heat. The popularity of the team rapidly dwindled; at the 2001 Royal Rumble they were both denied a spot in the Rumble match, as their spot had been given to comedian Drew Carey. The team was eventually taken off TV, and Singh and Mosh were released. Chaz had his final WWF match on the July 30, 2001 edition of RAW is WAR in a dark match. On August 26, 2016 it was reported that Mosh and Thrasher would return to WWE. They lost their return match to Heath Slater and Rhyno on the August 30 episode of SmackDown. They would go on to lose to The Usos in November, as well as in a 16-man tag match on the November 15 episode. Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Current Alumni